Tindall's Visit
by HereComesTheInsaneRomantic
Summary: Steven's older cousin Tindall is visiting over the summer. Better summary inside. Peedee Fryman x OC (don't judge me!) Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Well, I've got another new story idea. -_- This always happens to me. Anyway, I am now **_**obsessed **_**with Steven Universe, and I think Peedee is adorable, so I'm going to write a Peedee Fryman x OC story. Please please please don't judge me, I was dropped on the head as a baby. I admit that I'm weird. But it really isn't my fault!**

**My OC's name is Tindall Crent, she's 14 (so is Peedee in this story, I can't tell how old he is on the show so I guessed. I guessed Steven is about 13), she has mid-back length dirty blond hair with teal blue ends in beach waves and her eyes change color depending on her mood. It's usually acid-green for hyper/excited. She also has a nose stud. She's really hyper, loves sugar of any kind, loves any and all video games, very quirky, likes going to the beach, sporty, clever, flexible, and loves pranking people,competitive. Her gemstone is a mystic topaz on her lower back. (Mystic Topaz is kind of rainbowish, it's really pretty.)**

**Also, I know the Crystal Gems are named after their gemstone, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, but Steven isn't so I just named her a name I liked. I thought the color of mystic topaz matched her personality, but the name Topaz just didn't seem right to me, and the name Tindall seemed the right choice. Her powers are shapeshifting, telekinesis, and telepathy.**

**Summary: So apparently Steven has an older cousin and she's visiting for the summer. She doesn't know her family very well, since lives in Los Angeles with her father, who she doesn't like very much, for his work. He's a CEO of a major company. Her mother died rockclimbing when Tindall was three. Tindall inherited a gem from her mother, who was a Crystal Gem but died. Also, Tindall used to live in Beach City, but she moved to Los Angeles, California, which she hated because she had to move away from her family in Beach City.**

**Yeah, I just didn't think that sounded right for the actual summary. Steven might act a little older at times than in the show, just sayin', because I can't get the right level of his stupid-awesomness...it's harder to write about stupid people than be stupid, has anyone noticed that? I have.**

Chapter One

TindallPOV

I dropped my multi-colored backpack on the ground, glancing at the tiny slip of paper my dad gave me, to make sure I was at the right address. I smiled and knocked on the door. _I wonder how Steven's doing, I haven't seen him in forever! _The door opened, and Steven stood there, Cookie Cat in hand.

I smiled even wider. "How's my little cousin?"

Steven's eyes widened and he swallowed the last bit of his Cookie Cat. "Tindall!"

"The one and only," I said, bowing and twirling my hand.

"I thought you were going to be here tomorrow."

I smirked and raised an eyebrow. "You say that like it's a bad thing, Stevie."

"My name is Steven," he whined.

Stevie was my old nickname for him. "I remember when you used to love that name!"

"Yeah, but then you moved, and we weren't as close anymore," he said.

"Okay, okay," I admitted. "You have a point. Anyway _Steven, _are you going to invite me in?"

Steven opened his mouth to reply, but I cut him off by opening the door wide in a grand manner. I swiveled my head around, looking at the place Steven lived. Not bad.

"Nice place, Steven," I said, nodding my head. "Where's my room?"

I walked into the living room, where I saw the Crystal Gems sitting on the couch. _I haven't seen them in forever! _

"Amethyst! Pearl! Garnet!" I ran towards them and enveloped them in a giant hug.

"You haven't changed a bit, Tindall!" laughed Amethyst.

"Neither have you," I replied. I love all the Crystal Gems, but I was closest to Amethyst. Probably because we're a bit similar. Pearl and Garnet were too responsible, though they were my friends all the same. I turned to Garnet, Pearl, and Steven. "None of you have changed."

Steven opened the freezer. "Cookie Cat?" He held it out to me.

"Cookie Cat!" I reached for the frozen cat and unwrapped it, shoving it in my mouth. I closed my mouth and sighed happily. "They don't have them in Los Angeles!"

"He's a frozen treat with an all new taste, 'cause he came to this planet from outer space! A refugee of an interstellar war, and now he's at your local grocery store! Cookie Cat! He's a pet for your tummy! Cookie Cat! He's super duper yummy! Cookie Cat! He left his family behind! Cookie Caaaaaaaaaaat!" Steven and I rapped in unision. I laughed again.

"It's been so long since I had one of these," I said, peering at the best food ever. No, seriously: best food ever. Cookie Cats were amazing. "Anyway, where's my room? I need to get settled in."

"It's this way!" said Steven eargerly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway, towards an empty room. He finally stopped, and I subtly rubbed my arm. _He has a pretty strong grip for someone his age. _"Ta-da!"

It was an awesome room. Not too big, not too small. It had a window facing the sea. A sectional took up two of the walls. Underneath the cushioned part of the sectional was built in shelves, with only a few books and a couple of movies in it. I'll probably fill it with art supplies soon enough; I love drawing and painting. On the opposite wall was a flat screen t.v., built into the wall. A small stairway led to a small platform. Another window was there, a twin-sized bed underneath it, facing a desk. The walls and ceiling were blank, but I would fix that soon. "It's awesome, Steven!" I glanced at him and smiled mischieviously. "Do you have any paints?"

He shook his head. "We can get some at the store though," he suggested. His eyes lit up. "You can meet my friends!"

"Well, I have to if I'm staying here for the whole summer," I laughed. "Okay, just let me get ready first, and put my stuff away." I shoved him out, then skipped outside, where my stuff was setting. I glanced around, making sure no one was around me. I concentrated on all my bags, which was about nine, and the two boxes I had, which contained my record player and old records. Yeah, I have an iPhone and pretty much every high-tech gadget you can think of, but I prefer listening to music on record players. The sound was richer. In a couple seconds, the bags and two boxes were incased in a rainbow-colored bubble. I moved my hands to the left, and my stuff followed. I backed up a bit, my things following me with every step. In a few minutes they were in my room. It really pays enheriting a gem from your mother.

After my record player was set up, I sorted through my records, trying to decide on which one to listen to. I finally decided on _Sheer Heart Attack _by Queen. You can never go wrong with Queen. Best band in history. Well, one of them at least. I took all my clothes and shoes out of my bag, putting them in my closet. I shut the door. I shoved my bags in the back of the closet along with the boxes. I smiled to myself, feeling very accomplished. I glanced at what I was wearing. ( kali_terrrace_outfit/set?id=113286687) _Meh, good enough. We're just going to the store._

I wandered into the kitchen, where Steven, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst were seated, next to the bar. "Okay, ready. You guys don't mind if I do a little painting on the walls of my room, do you?"

"Of course not," said Pearl dismissively.

"Great, thanks. Steven's gonna take me to buy some paints," I replied.

"Oh, hold on," said Pearl, picking up her small purse off of the table. She reached in and pulled out a few bills and handed them to me, then a few to Steven.

I smiled. "Thanks, Pearl," I said. "We'll be back later!"

Steven grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. Eventually, after my protests, he slowed down, but only when we got into the city. He pointed to a donut store called "The Big Donut."

"This is where Lars and Sadie work," he said, pulling me inside. A fairly tall guy with a curly, reddish-brown mohawk was leaning on the counter, obviously bored. A shorter girl with curly blond hair was chatting cheerfully with him.

"Hi," I said, holding out my hand to the guy; Lars I think his name was. "I'm Steven's cousin, Tindall."

"Hi, Tindall. I'm Sadie," she poked Lars. "And this is Lars."

"Hi," he said, shaking my hand. "I'm Lars."

I smiled and pointed to the donuts in the glass shelf behind them. "Could I have a chocolate cake donut please?"

Lars grabbed one and stuck it into a brown bag. "Dollar seventy-five."

I reached into my pocket and handed him a dollar and three quarters, then thanked them. "C'mon, Steven, I need paints!"

"Okay, hold on!" he shouted, following me out the door. "Wait for me!"

(time skip)

After leaving the donut shop, Steven pulled me into Beach Citywalk Fries.

"Steven," I whined, following him into the restuarant. "I have to buy paints!"

"But don't you wanna meet my friends" he asked.

"Well, yeah, but I need paints," I replies. I checked my watch. "It's already 4:30."

"You can get your paints after we meet Peedee," he said dissmisively, forcing me inside. I sighed in defeat and followed him to the counter.

"Hi, Steven," said a boy behind the counter. He looked about my age, a little taller -though everyone was taller than me, being short for my age- with blond hair. He looked at me. "Who's your friend?"

I stuck out my hand. "Hi, I'm Tindall. I'm Steven's older cousin. I'm visiting for the summer."

"Cool," he said, smiling at me. "I'm Peedee."

_One of his teeth is missing; that's adorable! He's like Donnatello. _I was about to say something, but Steven started pounding on the counter.

"The bits! The bits! The bits!" he chanted.

Peedee rolled his eyes in annoyance. He walked to the deep-fryer and stuck something in it, and a minute later put French fry bits into a brown paper bag and handed it to Steven.

Steven stuck a few in his mouth, then offered some to me. I shook my head. "Steven, I need paints! I want to finish painting my room so I can sleep in it!"

"Okay, okay!" he said. "Let's go!"

"Thank you!" I grabbed his free hand and pulled him out the door.

(another time skip)

I wrapped the four jars of paint and six brushes in a rainbow-colored bubble and carried them to my room. Once inside, I set them down and slipped an album into the record player. I smiled as I tapped my fingers to AC/DC. I grabbed some older shorts and a tank top from my closet and changed, leaving my clothes on the floor of it.

I moved my bed, desk, and wardrobe to the center of the room, so I could paint all of the walls. I opened up all the jars of paint (which was black, teal blue, brown and red) and stirred them with the tiny wooden stick I got from the hardware store. I moved the jars to the tiny platform, along with the brushes. I poured some of the brown paint in the tiny paint holder thingy (**I forgot what it was called lol**) and dipped the paintbrush into it, then rolled it onto the wall.

Five and a half hours later, I stood in the center of the room, admiring my work. I painted it brown, then made black vines everywhere, with red and teal blue flowers attached to it. I painted some on the ceiling, too. I moved my furniture back in place and collapsed on my bed, feeling extremely tired. It was already 11:00 PM. I curled up in bed a yawned, and quickly fell asleep.

**Yay! New story! And this chapter was long! I'm so proud of myself! LATER HATERS!**


End file.
